matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
All the King's Men (Episode 6.1)
All the Kings Men was the fourth Merovingian Mission in Episode 6.1. This involves the return of one of the Twin programs, exiles that featured in the Matrix movies. (location: Kaede and Mannsdale Housing Projects) Mission Transcripts Flood: Operatives were...led to two of our missing hands; however, there are still a few fragments left to be gathered up before we can put our first ghostly Humpty Dumpty back together again. We've finally picked up the signal for the torso and head; they appear to have fallen in the Slums, where they were scavenged by the Bag Lady, who, in a sordid series of transactions, eventually put them in the hands of Mockingbird. Mockingbird is having them guarded by hirelings from Gracy Heights, the Crushers. Apprently, she is unaware that we are tracking the pieces by their unique code signals. The element of surprise should be on your side. Operator: I've got a lot of Exile signals in there. I've also got the signals for the torso and head, but they're faint; they've probably got them shut up in a safe. Operator: Now there's an ugly mug I never thought I'd see again. Operator: Would have been a shame to leave that lying around... Flood: I'm relieved to see that you can at least deal with a pack of low-wattage muscle-heads like the Crushers. You're to take those pieces of dead weight to the Effectuator. Hopefully, he puts the head on backwards; it would improve their looks. Operator: Mr. Barrel o' Fun is in there. The Effectuator: How-do, partner? I hear you've got some pieces of meat for me! It's nice that I can touch these things--we're kind of immaterial soul-brothers, you know? Except I can't turn mine on and off the way they can. Oh well. Lemme take that torso off your hands! Operator: hand over the torso. The Effectuator: Torso me, baby! Operator: He's just rezzed in another instance of himself. The Effectuator: Oof! That's a big chunk of man! Uh... Hold on a sec, I need another pair of arms here. The Effectuator: What? A man's live, disembodied head? Eww! Get it away! Oh? Oh. Oh, all right, give it here. Operator: It's the head for him. The Effectuator: Gimme! Operator: Got a new code signature in there... Aha. It's another half-baked exile. The Effectuator: Huh, not too much worse for all those years bumping around in the great wide open. Okay, stand back, here goes nothing! Hah! That's travelling in style! Half Twin: This won't do at all. Flood: Stop wasting time with that halfwit, and bring the subject outside! Half Twin: Could we move along? Flood: I need you to lead that floating albino to his lower half; we haven't been able to get it to cooperate at all. Maybe it will listen to reason when its head is present. Operator: Yeah... The other half of the code signature is in there. I hope they...like each other. Half Twin: ... Operator: This is too weird. All right... Try to get those Flood: Do not dawdle in the streets with those things, {redpill}: who knows what kind of germs they might pick up. Operator: This is the last time I try conducting a pair of legs across the city! The Effectuators are in there. Time for some fireworks, methinks. The Effectuator: Where are the happy feet? Operator: I've got a new program signal in there! Well, whaddaya know; looks like we're halfway to twindom. Better see if he's all there. Half Twin: ... The Effectuator: And the big galoot is back in the game! Well, one of them anyway. I never could tell them apart. The Effectuator: Voila! One Twin, good as new! Half Twin: ... Half Twin: ... Half Twin: ... Twin: Ah, that's something. Where's my brother? Operator: Sounds all right, I guess. Now will this make Flood happy, or crabby? My money's on crabby. The Two half shells are still there, but I'm showing no real activity for them. I guess they're empty husks now--poor devils. Twin: Floating up in the stratosphere? This won't do. No, this won't do at all. Flood: Very well, I don't need to hear all the insipid details. The merovingian has just used up our last remaining cheat code. I expect we'll be running about collecting odd bits of the other Twin shortly. And then we'll have them back; won't that be...lovely. ................................ completed NPCs *'Crusher Pulveriser:' Looks like the day won't be a total loss after all. *'Crusher Pulveriser:' Looks like the day won't be a total loss after all. *'Crusher Jackhammer:' Time for your full-body makeover. *'Crusher Jackhammer:' Time for your full-body makeover (Crusher Jackhammer - Speed Edson BR-23) // Transmission Log End *Episode 6.1: "Four-armed Frenzy" Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 6.1) Category:Episode 6.1 Missions